The Loser and the Prince
by WriterzBlock12
Summary: She was weird. A stalker. Juvia was a loser at the school. He was perfect. Popular. Gray was a Prince at the school. From there borns another Cinderella like story of a girl madly in love with a boy since elementary who she knows she can never be with. Gruvia. High School AU. *Rated T for bullying and verbal abuse.* DONT OWN COVER!
1. Chapter 1

**_*WARNING* Has bullying and verbal abuse. If you are sensitive about this don't read this story! I'm just puting this here just to be safe!_**

 ** _AN: Hia! WriterzBlock12 here making a new story! This is my first time writing a Gruvia fic so I hope it's not bad? Ehh tell what you think!_**

 ** _I do not own Fairy Tail only my OC in the story and plot sort of and some left over ice-cream in the freezer (Ay! A girl's gotta eat!) Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail!_**

It was another day, another day where all that Juvia felt were people poring hatred down on her.

Currently, Juvia was walking through the halls of the Fiore High School while students covered their hands over their mouths and mumbling to their friends all the while many piercing eyes stared at her sickly. Juvia's bright blue eyes couldn't help but look up at the students snickering at her behind her ugly black rimmed glasses. Quickly the she snapped her head down in despair trying to ignore the voices that called her strange or ugly. Still staring down at the tiled floors the young teenager pulled her glasses up slightly more on her delicate nose as a heavy blush made way to her pale features as the rumors became loud enough to be heard by her. Juvia never understood why they were so judgmental about her. It made confused, hurt, and lonely. She didn't like it. Not one bit.

"I heard she literally has no other life besides him. How pitiful is that?"

"Seriously? I would kill myself already if I was her!"

They laughed.

"Me too. The girl has zero friends, but that's not very surprising. No offense, ya know?"

They laughed some more.

The row of lockers down the hall felt a if it would never end just like every other morning. Finally, she made it to her locker. With shaky hands Juvia twisted the knob on her locker thinking back to her combination. She thought back when she was in her first week of high school. Juvia wasn't able to open her locker due to not remembering her combination and forgetting how exactly to work the lock. Still the seventeen year old girl sometimes messed up the combination especially when she had other things on her mind.

Opening up the rusty blue locker, Juvia peered into it pretending to look for something. In reality she was listing to the girls beside her locker that didn't seem to mind speaking about her despite how close they were.

It was a hushed loud whisper when one of the girls spoke, "I can't believe she thinks she has a chance with him!"

"I know right! Does anybody else think she's slightly creepy? Not to be rude or anything, but she gives me the chills!"

"Your so right! Hopefully we're not next on her stalker list." Another snicker of amusement bubbled around the girls.

It wasn't anything new to Juvia, yet no matter how many times she heard it the girl still felt a sting of pain at the insults thrown her way. Instead of staring she averted her eyesight to the picture of her true love. It was a picture of a man with spiky black hair that matched his piercing eyes that seemed to stare directly at her. For once the boy had a dark blue shirt on in the picture instead of usually wearing no shirt due to his unusual habit. With a sigh the love sick girl twirled her azure blue hair no longer worrying about the mean comments the girls had said.

It was short lived when her locker was slammed shut out of no where bringing her out of her daydream. There standing before her was Celestina.

Celestina was looking beautiful as always with her long black hair straightened perfectly. Her onyx eyes that were usually soft to people were staring at Juvia with a cold hard glare. Her headband was a pure white that stood out of her raven hair. Juvia despised her.

"Well, hello Juvia." Her voice held sincerity though her eyes did not.

Fighting the urge not to walk away the blue haired girl answered, "Hello."

She ran a delicate hand through her long hair, "So, are you excited for the dance?" Celestina raised her eyebrow innocently.

Juvia tightened her arms around her school books giving a slight nod wanting nothing more for the girl in front of her to leave. The girl seemed to alwost cave into herself.

"Hmm. Silent this morning, huh?"

Another nod from the bluenette.

Celestina squinted her eyes before the girl and then gave her a fake smile before leaning down slightly to whisper closer to Juvia, "Well I heard you were thinking about asking someone out?" She stood back to her original stance still smiling.

Juvia quickly shook her head, her face heavy with blush, "Um I-uh-"

"Hey! Celest!"

And then there he was. Juvia could feel her world around her stop for a moment except for him as he ran towards her. Quickly, she tucked a strand of her wavy locks behind her ear and adjusted her glasses. She could feel herself glowing just being near him. Juvia didn't expect to see him this early. Her classes with him are later on, the girl was just happy to have some classes with him at all though.

When he had gotten closer to the two girls Juvia squeaked out, "Hi Gray!" Her face was red all around.

Gray, the man Juvia was madly in love with, turned his head in her direction as if just noticing her for the first time, "Oh uh hey there?"

Juvia could almost feal herself fly when he spoke to her.

Sooner than the blue eyed girl would have liked, Gray turned his head over towards Celest while wrapping one of his strong arms around her shoulder, "Ready for class?"

She glared at where his arm was.

Celestina nodded still looking at the star struck girl, "Just talking to my _friends._ Gray, you know Juvia, right?"

The boy scratched the back of his head concentrating, "Yeah um," He pointed at her causing Juvia to squeak and blush yet again, "We have Chemestry together, right?"

She nodded vigorously, "And math and sculpture!"

"Oh yeah, you make great sculptures by the way."

Stumbling over her words she tried responding, "Th-thanks! Um nothing compared to yours of course!"

He was just about to form more words until Celestina pulled his arm taking a step away from Juvia, "Well it was nice talking to you, but Gray and I need to get going."

"Um, bye Juvia." He gave her a quick wave goodbye before turning to walk with his girlfriend.

The girl sighed leaning back on her locker holding her books even more tightly as if they were Gray. She stared after him pretending he wasn't with Celest whispering to herself, "He said Juvia's name...He knows who Juvia is..."

She sighed yet again letting her black glasses slip slightly down her nose still clutching her books.

 ** _Okay, wow I acually really liked writing this. Um I might have made Juvia a little bit too much crazy in love. I'm not sure? Anyways, hope you all liked it! I'd love it if ypu guys reveiwed! Makes me even more happy to write! :)_**

 ** _NOTE:_** ** _Celestina is my OC in in the story because I wanted to make a 'mean girl' for Juvia and I couldn't really think of a girl character in FT that would fit unless I made the OOC. (Also I think they're all pretty awesome so I didn't want to make em 'evil' haha)_**

~WriterzBlock12


	2. Chapter 2

**Hia! WriterzBlock12 here! Mkay sooo I wanted to say thank you to the MANY who reviewed!**

 ***Levy taps on her shoulder*** **"Um it's really only two sooo..."**

 **pshhh** **they don't have to know that... *sniff* *sniff***

 **"There there, just tell them the truth."**

 **Alright** **, thanks Levy...** ***Levy leaves* (Ik such an original AN haha)**

 **Okie** **sooo maybe only two** **reviews, but I'm VERY thankful towards them!!** **Now to answer back!**

 **Marie 7730 :**

 **Aww! Thank you so much! Yay! And here's the first chapter! Also thank you for being my first review on this story!** **Your review made my day!!! :D**

 **Guest :**

 **Yush, I know lots of people have done this before...haha oops...I probably should have put that in my first AN for this story...oh well! Um if you're still going to read this you'll see that _hopefully_ it won't be like all the others! At least that's what I'm aiming for! Anyways, thank you for reviewing!! :) **

**Hope you all enjoy reading the story and I love reviews as you can see *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge* lol, but for real thanks for just simply reading this!**

Juvia sat in her seat, cupping her head with her hand and leaning against it still daydreaming about what had happened this morning. It had been one of her first full conversations with Gray! The only downside was that Celest was in it too. The bluenette had an active imagination enough to pretend Celest hadn't been there though. Soon her mind wandered from just crossing Celestina away to creating the simple words they exchanged into a scene from a romantic movie.

She would drop her books and papers making them scatter across the halls. People would stare and walk past her not caring as she'd hurredly grasp loose papers. Then, Juvia's hero would come. He'd bend down just like how she had seen in the movies and start helping her pick her things up. Now, Juvia could clearly imagine Gray's head lifting up, his hair would frame his beautifully sculptured face and his eyes would shine with love. Then he'd say-

"Miss. Lockstar, mind telling the class what you find so interesting outside rather than my lesson?"

Juvia jumped towards her teacher with her face red from embarrassment. Students snickered around her, but she kept her eyes in front where the teacher was _hoping_ she would be able to sink into the ground and disapear. Sadly, no such thing accured.

Stuttering slightly Juvia answered, "Um I uh...sorry...I was just- I just got distracted"

More laughs surrounded her, almost suffocating.

The teacher gave a nod, "Well, try not be next time." With that they started their lecture yet again.

The clock slowly ticked away as Juvia waited for class to be over.

x X x

It was agonizing hours for Juvia while she waited for her first class with Gray. Now that it has come, those hours seemed like seconds. She would wait as long as possible to spend time with her Gray.

She almost skipped down the hall to her next class. The insults thrown at her bumped harmlessly off her armor. That was always how things were when she was thinking or with him, he saved Juvia from the darkness after all.

Once seated in Chemestry class Juvia wouldn't stop twisting the ends of her hair and looking hopefully at the door. Somehow, without even noticing, her lab partner grunted towards her.

"Will you ever stop doing that?"

The girl turned to him. Her chemestry partner, and really the only person she could maybe call a friend, was one of the most frightening people to meet at the school. His black hair was spilled down his back with a mustard yellow bandana holding it away from his forehead and the metal peircings he had on his arms and face. Then there was his eyes that were the color of red. They were such a dark red that they used to send chills down her back, yet the more Juvia had talked to him the more his red eyes became beautiful and unique. Those eyes would light like a crackling fire laughing along with him whenever he did or they could go dark and demanding which was most of the time. Slowly Juvia had learned there was much more to his eyes and him. Gajeel Redfox.

She sighed lightly and placed both her hands underneath her chin, "Juvia doesn't think she'd be able to even if she tried."

"Well," Gajeel leaned back in the chair crossing his arms relaxed, "You've already missed seeing him come through."

Her blue eyes widened in horror causing the iron hearted man beside her to laugh. Gajeel's laugh was strange, but Juvia had soon gotten used to it just like he had with what some people would say her 'obsession' with Gray.

She ignored his laughter and turned towards where Gray was seated, "Juvia has never missed Gray walking into class! This is going to be bad luck for Gray and Juvia's relationship!" With that, Juvia dramatically let her head fall on the cool table, her long wavy locks creating a cave around her.

"Don't worry," Gajeel said while throwing and catching a piece of iron or something. Juvia couldn't make it out.

Juvia slightly turned her head hopefully towards her lab partner, whisps of hair still falling over her eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah sure, Ice Prick over there is already taking off his shirt," He pointed a lazy finger over where Gray had started to do exactly that.

Juvia's eyes widened staring at Gray's back. No, not just his back. His _naked_ back. Juvia had seen him naked a lot, well to be quite honest, pretty much everyone at the school had. Still, it never cease to bring a heavy blush on the girl's face.

Gajeel just rolled his eyes at the girl practically drooling over at Gray and went back to throwing the piece of iron he had with him in the air. It was like this practically everday with this girl, but he soon got used to it. He just hoped she would realize her 'love' for Gray was more of an obbsession. He hated to agree with those people, but in a way they were right. They just spoke those things in the worst way possible. Gajeel glared at the iron peice pretending it was all those kids who had called Juvia names behind and spitting them in her face. The part where they were wrong was saying she didn't deserve Ice Prick. Hell, if anything, Gray was the one that didn't deserve Juvia.

Gajeel's peircing eyes went back to the mumbling Juvia staring at Gray behind his back with love struck eyes. The iron hearted man quietly grunted out another of his strange laughs and a smirk at the sight. His face went back to a blank canvass though when he remembered what he had been thinking. He hoped Juvia would realize this wasn't love.

His smile rose again as he leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the table already ignoring the teachers lecture. Though, after all, what did he know about love?

 **Yay!! Second chapter!!! Maybe not the most exciting chapter, but I wanted you guys to see what it's like for Juvia usually at school until *dun* *dun* *dun* the drama starts! Okie, thank you to everyone who likes, follows, and reviews my story! Or if you are simply just reading this, thank you! Mkay, have a great night/morning/whatever!! :D**

 **-WriterzBlock12**


End file.
